Harmony
by Kinpatsu
Summary: Sasuke leaves for revenge. When he returns, things are different. Shonen-ai.
1. Prologue

First public fiction. Be gentle ; Anyways, this is...very short. Very. Slightly AU. I've only seen the anime (up to episode 62) and have yet to read the manga. So..just work with me. 

Disclaimer: Iie, not the owner...

* * *

_Prologue_

The tall grass swayed in the breeze. Shifting from a pale green to deep emerald.  
He watched the bright blue sky that hung above, reflecting in equally blue eyes.  
Blonde spikes and black coat fluttering in the breeze.   
  
Sasuke watched from his postion in the shade. He dark features hidden behind a ivory mask.  
It was a routine. The blonde man would come, he would follow. The blonde would sit and watch the clouds on their lazy journey across the blue. And he would watch them reflected in the equally blue eyes.

He followed just like any other day. Rushing along the roof tops of the village. Perched him  
self atop a tree branch, the only tree in this field. Watched as the young anbu settle into his  
usual spot. Watched the lips curl into a soft smile. They sat in silence for hours. It never bothered Sasuke, that no matter how many times he followed, no matter how many times he would intrude on this beautiful place the other had found. They never spoke. It was the only time the silence between them wasn't painful.

* * *

A/N: See? Short! Crapness no? .; Hrm, shall I continue? Shall I shoot it, and put it out of it's misery? x.x; 


	2. Return

Aha..update. ...I don't know if I'll really continue this. ; I have no confidence in my..er..work. So, don't be shocked if this fic drops off the face of the planet.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. 

* * *

During the years following the war with Sound. He had left. He had gone after his brother. He had gone to train and search. And swore not to return until he had done what he set out to do.  
  
He had trained. Learning what he could from those willing to teach. Following any trails his brother had left. Sometimes going on wild goose chases. Sometimes, just missing the S-Class criminal by a few days. But he never gave up. He had traveled through several countries, seeing several villages. Some hidden shinobi villages, some just ordinary villages with small homes and kind people. Had seen some fallen villages, brought to ruin by bandits or harsh weather. He had seen so much during his travels, that nothing could surprise him. He had followed his brother around until they came up a village near the fire country borders.  
  
And finally it happened. He found his brother. And they had fought. And putting everything he had trained for, everything he had learned, and seen into his fight. He had won. Sasuke had finally defeated Itachi. It had nearly cost him his life. But he had done it. Had avenged his clan. He was finally free of that shadow, that darkness. But even then. The hate, the pain had remained. After all of it, he still had that darkness. It hadn't disappeared with his brothers last breaths. Hadn't given the young Uchiha relief. It had even grown. Grown with the knowledge that he had HURT people with his decisions. With the knowledge that when he returned, unlike before, he would truly be alone. There would be no squealing girls (although, he honestly could live with out them), no pink-haired girls to ask him out every so often. And no annoyingly laid-back senseis. But most of all. No annoying, loud, blonde idiots to tell him (and the rest of the world, for that matter) how much of a prick he really was. And that had made the pain almost unbearable. But the return home, had not been so.

When Sasuke returned to Konoha, it had been a warm spring day. Entire forest was a sea of emerald and umber. Stray leaves fluttering in the warm breeze, dancing to the winds melody. He could see the large gates of the Hidden Leaf village looming not too far ahead. As he drew closer, the faint sound of children laughing caught his attention. Changing direction, the dark-haired ninja headed toward the source. Curious. Moving through the trees until he came upon a small clearing, he ducked behind a tree. There in the center of the clearing were a group of children, they looked no older than eight or nine. Standing before them was a young woman with pale blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, none other than Yamanaka Ino herself. She held several flowers in her hand, and appeared to be lecturing the children on something. To her left was another young woman. This one, Sasuke did not recognize. She had dark hair and light brown eyes and didn't appear to be a Hidden Leaf shinobi at all. He assumed she was one of the villagers just helping out. Tensing, Sasuke whirled around in time to see Umino Iruka approaching, a head full of pink hair could be seen bobbing along behind him. _Great, no what I need right now_. _I had hoped to get into Konoha with out seeing anyone_. _I'm not ready for questions I know they'll ask_. Sighing, he decided there was really no use in hiding.  
  
He stepped from behind the tree in time to startle the children and put the other leaf-nin into defensive positions. At least until the two young woman realized who he was. The only warning Sasuke received was two high-pitched squeals of 'SASUKE-KUN!!', before he was tackled to the ground. "Your back! How ARE you? Where have you BEEN? What have you been doing? Are you ok? No injuries? Did anything happen? Why did you leave?" Blinking several times, Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows. The two girls were going on and on, question after question. "Sak-" "Did you travel far?" "In-" "Did you fight any really strong foreign ninja?" "Wil-" "Did you see any of the other Kage?" "Ple-" "Have you eaten?" "GIRLS!" The three young shinobi looked up surprised. Iruka smiled, "Ahh, sorry. But you really should give Sasuke-kun a chance to answer. And really, let the poor boy up. " Sasuke would have to remember to thank the older chuunin. Reluctantly, the two girls climbed off the dark-haired boy, smiled sheepishly and offered him a hand. "Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke allowed himself to be tugged up, offering bother girls a small smile. "Arigato Sakura, Ino." He turned to Iruka, and was dragged into a fierce hug. Behind them, the young dark-haired woman was trying to calm the children down.  
  
After spending a good two hours in the forest with the small class Sasuke was dragged along with the group back to the village gates. There he was handed over to a gate guard and escorted to the Hokage, where he would find out if he was still a part of the Leaf village. From what Sasuke could tell, not much of Konoha had changed. There were a few more buildings and lots more children, but nothing that was drastic. Upon reaching to Hokages office, he was left to wait. And wait he did. For a good three hours. Just sitting there. Finally a short woman shuffled over to him and kindly informed him that the Godiame was currently in the Hidden Sand village, attending a ceremony to the newly appointed Kazekage. Sighing, he stood. There would be no use sitting here all day and night. He could come see the Hokage once she returned. Turning towards the exit, he was stopped by a poof of smoke. "Yo!" _Oooh, no I most certainly don't want to deal with HIM_. Sighing again, Sasuke waved weakly. He was tired. Very tired. He wanted to go back to him home (assuming it was still HIS) and sleep. Sleep for a whole week.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who actually reviewed.   
Uhm..the strange spacing, I'll try to work that out. I'm still getting used to using this. 


	3. Fill in the blanks

Yes! An update. I actually felt up to writing another! Excited? No? Darn!

Disclaimer: Nah, it'd suck if I owned!

* * *

After bumping into Kakashi-sensei he had been dragged to the Hokage monument. So, the two men sat in silence for a good 10 minutes before become annoyed. Not having much to say, Sasuke had opted to ask about his former classmates. The older jounin had been happy to share. Maybe a little too happy. Sasuke felt his right eye twitch.  
  
Sakura was happily married to Rock Lee. Which hadn't surprised him. They had both reached Chuunin level, deciding not to advance any further. And both taught at the academy. Kiba and Hinata got together and were currently living together in a small apartment. They had hopes to get married by the time they turned 21. Kiba was a jounin while Hinata was studying to to be a medic-nin. Neji was a high ranking jounin, and was soon to be granted 3 genin to teach. Shino was also a jounin, along with Shikmaru. Ino also choose to stay a chuunin and teach at the academy. Leaving her with time to find her 'Soul Mate'. And Kakashi had no idea what Chouji was up to. The silver-haired jounin had also informed him that: Iruka was training to take the jounin exam. And that he should go to cheer his former teacher on.   
  
Sasuke took all the information in, storing it for later reviewing. That had been almost everyone. But he had yet to hear of Naruto. The one person he really wanted to know about. What had the blonde been up to? Was he a jounin? Maybe even ANBU by now? Frowning Sasuke turned to face the older man, "What about Naruto? What's he doing now?" The jounin's reaction puzzled Sasuke. He had looked away, mumbling about it being late and missions in the morning and disappeared in a poof. What the hell was going on? Did something happen to Naruto?  
  
Exhausted the dark-haired young man headed home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Six days later the Godaime returned to Konoha. And Sasuke was summoned to her office the day after. The Uchiha had spent the days either cleaning his large and overly dusty home. Or visiting with a few people. Mostly Sakura and Kakashi. Although Iruka made it a routine to drop by on his way to the academy. So, when he heard the Hokage had returned, he had be excited. Maybe he could finally go on missions (assuming the woman didn't have him killed on the spot)!   
  
Much to his relief, upon being shoved into the office by an annoyed woman, a Hidden Leaf head-band had been flung at his head. "I'm assuming that since you defeated the S-Class criminal Uchiha Itachi, that you can handle being a jounin, correct?" Nodding, Sasuke tied the head-band on. Waving her hand she smiled, "Good good. Now, I have lots of..." She scowled darkly at the scrolls and papers upon her desk. "paper work. Your dismissed." Sasuke bowed and turned to leave but paused. Maybe she would know? "Hokage-sama, I have a question." Nodding she tucked the scroll she had picked up into a draw and faced him. "Yes?" "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke frowned. Her reaction was just as puzzling as Kakashi-sensei's. Sadness had flickered over her features before she had lowered her gaze to her desk. "Currently, he is in the Village of Hidden Sand." Sasuke relaxed, she had answered. "When will he return?" "I don't know. He hasn't been here in...almost two years." Ok, now he was just lost. Before he could question any further Tsunade shifted in her seat and continued, "Before you ask, Uzumaki Naruto is no longer a Hidden Leaf ninja. He resigned before leaving Konoha." Sasuke blinked.

* * *

A/N stuff:  
I got more reviews!

cdkobasiuk: Thank you! I didn't want them to be scary over-bearing and clingy. ' Yeah, I really could see Iruka accidently suffocating one of his students in a hug. Especially Naruto! XD

Iceheart19: Thank you. Err..XD Updating is going to be slow. Sorry.

Anonymous: The kazekage is a secret! X3

Bishiehuggler: Yeah, it is a bit used. I really am just writing as thinks pop up. So, I really have no idea where this is going (maybe a vague outline of it XD). But hopefully something eye catching will pop up. And don't feel bad. As for reviews, I like getting them, but I'm fine if I don't. My writing is more for me. It's a bonus if people like it. (sorry if that sounds mean, because it wasn't intended to. That just happens to me alot x.x) Anyways, thanks for the review! needs a rock to hide under...

Well, this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I really didn't want to get into the reasons for Naruto's actions. Thats for later :P   
Also, I have no idea what to do with Chouji..so I excluded him. I'm in a babbly mood, so bear with me.


End file.
